I Feel It All
by everything-is-eninalus
Summary: Spencer's just trying to buy some shampoo, but he ends up with more than that... Slash


**Sorry that this is so much later than I planned! I had two power outages in a row over the past two nights so I was all in a grump, but it's completed now and I hope you all like it!**

**The response on my last fic was **_**overwhelming**_**. Seriously, you guys are amazing and so supportive and I love it so much! So thank you to all who have favorited/alerted/ reviewed Ordinary People! I love you!  
>Also, why do people alert stories that are completed? I'm not saying I don't like it but it still just confuses me slightly… maybe I'm missing out on some sort of understanding about it… wouldn't be the first time :P<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spencer Reid or Derek Morgan or Penelope Garcia, they belong to CBS**

**Warning: Rated M for explicit sex and bad language**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Spencer had shown up at the drugstore looking for shampoo, the idea of standing around trying to figure out how he wanted his hair to smell seemed ridiculous so he just grabbed one that had promises of 'hydration' and began to leave. On his way past another aisle the sight of deodorant caught his eye. He'd be needing some of that pretty soon as well, so he stepped forward and glanced over all the different types.<p>

_Why are people so picky about this stuff?_ He wondered as he picked up a red tube that was labeled 'Old Spice'. Spencer pressed the lid briefly to his nose to take a whiff. It smelled of cinnamon and Spencer closed his eyes and took a deeper breath.

Yeah he'd get this one.

His curiosity piqued and he grabbed another tube form 'Old Spice'. This one smelt more like vanilla and Spencer put it back. It smelt nice but he preferred the cinnamon. He grabbed one more for the heck of it and sniffed it. It was musky and welcoming.

_It smells like Derek._ Spencer pondered. He took another breath and smiled. This was definitely what Derek used. Not that Spencer was going to buy it, but it was nice to know where Derek got his manly scent from.

_This is only slightly creepy._ Spencer sighed and put the tube back on the shelf regretting this stalker-like behavior. If Derek came across the deodorant Spencer used he probably wouldn't think twice about it. Derek had probably never even smelt Spencer, not on purpose at least and certainly not with any lasting memory.

He turned with every intention of leaving when he found that on the other shelf - across form the deodorants - were the intimacy items. Spencer found himself staring at an overwhelming amount of condoms, lubricants, and different toys. It seemed odd for a drugstore to have so many. Normally you'd find these sorts of things in a sex-shop, but the section of the shelf was broad and ran about a quarter of the way down the aisle.

Spencer stood there much longer than was probably socially acceptable, just staring. He had to admit it was fascinating and he was reminded that he had used the last of his lube five nights ago while masturbating and fingering himself and he sighed.

He looked up and down the aisle to make sure no one was there before peering more closely at the different lubricants. There were ones that tingled and ones that heated up; there were water proof and friction resistant; there was even purple lube with sparkles in it.

Spencer rolled his eyes. People were simply too picky.

He reached out and took a bottle off the shelf. It was red and looked promising until Spencer read that it was 'cherry flavored'.

A blush crept up Spencer's cheeks and he put it back, glancing up to where the camera was and hoping their footage was in black and white. He continued his search, reading all about 'him and her' lubricants and all the different flavors and colors. It was odd but simultaneously amusing and Spencer found himself enjoying the hilarity of why people would want 'foaming and cooling' lube.

Finally Spencer grabbed a bottle that seemed to be relatively normal save for its blue color. He was happy with his find and was seriously going to leave before something else caught his eye.

It was a lubricant that wasn't with the others. It was farther down the way and surrounded but plenty of toys. Spencer peered at the light pink tube with a picture of two gay men fornicating pretty heavily on the front.

_Why is this in a family approved drugstore?_

Spencer picked it up and flipped it over in his hand seeing as the other was busy clutching the other three items to his chest. The bottle went on to explain why this particular lubricant was specially made for gay men and how it would bring 'greater pleasure to both parties'.

Spencer laughed slightly. He was going to get it and show it to Garcia. She knew he was gay and would probably get a huge kick out of the idea.

Spencer tucked that in his other hand and gave up trying to leave. No one else was near him; the other people in the aisle were down the way looking at razors, so he really didn't need to worry about them. He began looking at the surrounding toys. They were all made for men and though some of them looked a little scary, others looked fairly reasonable and almost enticing.

Spencer picked up a box that had a giant dildo in it and read that it had a vibrating nub for 'the sweet spot'. Spencer shook his head in disbelief and put it back.

He picked up another item whose picture showed a funny contraption that made Spencer seriously uncomfortable just _looking_ at it, so he set that down as well. He really didn't have any intention of buying any of the toys, but it was nice to think that maybe someday he would have that kind of confidence when it came to his sexuality.

Spencer decided on looking at a large box set and glanced at the items that were displayed. It claimed to come with a very large dildo, a vibrating butt plug, and a cock ring that not only vibrated as well, but had a squeezing sensation.

Spencer couldn't help but think how awesome that sounded and was trying to figure out whether he really wanted to spend that kind of money on it when he heard an all too familiar voice behind him.

"Hey! Reid!"

Spencer quickly shoved the box back on the shelf and tried to figure out if he had enough time to escape and make it look like he hadn't heard the call, but he could see the figure was pretty close and he just had to face the music. Spencer tried to force his blush down as he turned to see a smiling Derek Morgan.

"Hey," Spencer tried sounding enthusiastic.

"Fancy meeting you here," Derek grinned. "It's almost weird when you see people from the tam outside of work when no ones got a party or something going on."

"Yeah," Spencer force a laugh and tried to angle his body so Derek wouldn't notice the shelf he was standing next too.

It was useless though and Derek's eyes wandered until he was looking over the whole section of toys and lube and condoms. Spencer caught him glance towards the items clutched in Spencer's hand and he certainly didn't miss the slight smile that appeared.

This was going to suck.

"Ooh, getting some loving, pretty boy?" Derek smiled wickedly and Spencer was thankful that the gay lube was behind the other items.

"Uh… sure," Spencer tried laughing.

"Does the genius have a kink or are you just stocking up?" Derek teased and let his eyes rake over the shelf again. When they found the box set of toys, the black man's eyebrows shot upwards.

Spencer wanted to die.

"Just stocking up," He answered trying to sound teasing while also trying to get Derek to look away from the box he'd seen Spencer holding. But it was useless as usual and Derek reached out and grabbed the large box.

"Is this what you were looking at?" He asked sounding almost as intrigued as he did amused.

Spencer sighed, giving up.

"I was only looking."

"Were you now?"

"It piqued my interest." Spencer shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant even though he was dying on the inside. "Have you seen the amount of lubrication this store holds? It took me almost ten minutes to find this one and it's still blue. It amazes me how picky and specific people can be, and not just about lube either! The deodorants and the shampoo and conditioners are practically all the same as well, yet people need their hair and body odor to smell specific and their lube to look good."

Spencer had been hoping his rant would have caught Derek's attention but he was still reading the damn box.

"Morgan." Spencer said after too long a silence from the older man.

"Hmm?" Derek inclined, looking up.

"Seriously?" Spencer asked, exasperated. He grabbed the box from him and stuffed it back on the shelf. "Now you're never going to let me live that down are you?"

Derek seemed to think for a moment. "No," He finally said, smiling.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Great," He muttered, pushing past Derek.

"See you at work tomorrow!" Derek laughed and Spencer huffed out a breath he knew the other wouldn't hear. He was almost free of the aisle when Derek called out.

"Hey, you dropped something!"

Spencer turned to see Derek pick something off the ground. It was a light pink bottle.

No. No. No, no, no, no.

Spencer took three long strides and tried to snag it out of Derek's hand but the older profiler held it away and stared at the front.

"Reid?"

"I-I thought Garcia would get a kick out of it." Spencer stuttered, knowing it sounded lame even if it was the truth.

"Oh, really? Why would Garcia like it? She's not a gay male."

Spencer sighed, frustrated. "I wasn't going to _give_ it to her, but she writes and reads fan fiction so I thought she'd think it was funny."

Derek stared long and hard at Spencer as if trying to decipher something.

"Okay, then." He shrugged and handed it back. "It _is_ kind of funny."

Spencer half-smiled and tried to turn away again but Derek kept talking.

"Do you want to come over and watch a movie or something? It was a long flight back today."

Spencer thought about it for a moment before agreeing. It had been a five hour flight home and they had left the ground at nine that morning, and right now it was about five fifteen. "Okay, sure."

"If you're done, you can meet me at my place. You have the key right?"

"Yeah, but I actually walked."

"From your apartment?"

Spencer nodded.

Derek's eyebrows raised and then he smiled. "Alright. I'll only be a second."

Spencer watched as Derek approached the razors and grabbed a package of disposable ones before walking to the deodorants and grabbing the 'Old Spice'.

_Knew it._ Spencer thought to himself.

He then watched as Derek looked towards the intimacy items and grabbed a package of condoms and a bottle of lube in five seconds flat.

"How'd you _do_ that?" Spencer asked, skeptical.

Derek shrugged, grinning. "I know what I like, unlike _some_."

Spencer huffed out a breath. "Let me see that." He demanded and Derek didn't hesitate in handing both items over. Spencer looked at the lube first and decided it was basically like the one Spencer had but was waterproof as well.

"What in gods name do you need waterproof lubrication for?" Spencer asked and his only reply was a wink from Derek. Spencer sighed and looked at the condoms.

_Ribbed. Of course._ Spencer smirked but then his eyes traveled a little lower on the box.

Extra large.

Spencer couldn't place why this came as a shock to him. I mean looking at Derek you could pretty much guess that the man was well endowed, but it still seemed oddly intimate that Derek would just hand the box over when it said something like that.

Trying to look as casual as possible without letting the blush that was threatening every inch of his skin beat him, Spencer handed the two things back.

"Alright then, Mr. I-know-what-I-want, lead he way."

Derek smiled and walked down the aisle and to one of the check outs.

The cashier was a young teenage girl who smiled hugely at Derek when he approached and Spencer couldn't help but roll his eyes. So far, _everyone_ was attracted to Derek. She rang him up quickly, taking extra time in bagging the lube and condoms.

A funny looked crossed her face as she rung Spencer up while Derek waited, and the younger heard the black man snicker at the confusion she was displaying. The two of them began walking to the car and Derek broke the silence.

"How much would you bet that she though we were in a relationship?" He laughed.

Spencer laughed too, though he wished the notion wasn't so ridiculous. "Yeah, probably. She's more than likely going to tell her friends that she saw the most gorgeous black guy at work that had a skinny white kid for a boyfriend."

Derek ruffled Spencer's hair before they parted to opposite sides of the car.

"Not to worry, pretty boy. She probably had the hots for both of us."

"For some reason, I highly doubt that." Spencer said, getting into the truck. "I don't care much though. Not really into high-school girls." He joked and Derek laughed.

The ride to Derek's house was relatively quiet, neither having much of anything to say. When they pulled into Derek's driveway Spencer immediately heard Clooney barking from inside. Luckily, the dog liked Spencer, but that didn't take his fear completely away.

"Hey boy! Miss me?" Derek greeted as he entered the house and patted the golden retriever. Clooney side-swiped him and headed straight for Spencer, sticking his nose right into his crotch.

"Uh, no, Clooney." Spencer tried pushing the dog away but Clooney was fairly strong.

Derek just laughed and watched as Spencer tried to struggle away from Clooney's wandering nose.

"Morgan? Help?" Spencer whined.

"Its okay, Reid. He just likes you. He wants to be friends"

Spencer finally managed to get Clooney away and turned to Derek.

"Yeah well I'm your friend but you don't see me with my head in your crotch." Spencer had said it without thinking and immediately froze at his words.

Derek laughed. "You have a point, there."

Spencer followed Derek into the kitchen thinking that he really wouldn't mind having his head in Derek's crotch.

"Want a beer?" The older agent asked.

"Please," Spencer replied and watched Derek crack to lid off before handing it to Spencer. He took a deep swig and licked his lips.

They went into the living room together and chose to watch X-Men. Spencer was more than happy to settle down on Derek's love seat with him. He tucked his feet up underneath himself and sat in silence while the movie began. Spencer welcomed the warm feeling in his stomach as he continued to sip his beer.

About five minutes in, Derek readjusted and put his hand behind Spencer on the couch. It was strange but Spencer could swear that the older mans arm was radiating a large amount of heat.

_You're just fooling yourself, Spencer. You're just way too aware._

They had to watch the third movie. The movie that had the closest thing to sex of all three in the trilogy.

Spencer couldn't help but shift slightly as Jean Grey sat up and spread her legs in front of Logan. Just the simple movement made Spencer extremely aware of the man beside him who kept his eyes glued to the screen.

Suddenly Logan was attacking Jean's mouth and she responded heavily, practically devouring each other.

Spencer gulped and took another swig of beer. He could feel his face flush even though he shouldn't be embarrassed.

Logan guided Jean onto the lab table and soon they were both rutting against each other and having what could only be described as dry sex and Spencer looked away from the screen and Derek, feeling as though he were watching porn.

"You okay, Reid?"

Spencer turned to look at Derek and hoped the older man thought his pupils were blown wide because of the dark room.

"Yeah, fine. Sometimes I just feel like I'm intruding on other people's life when stuff like this happens in movies."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Spencer shrugged.

"They're actors, Reid. The writers came up with this."

"I know that, I'm just saying."

There was a short silence before Derek spoke again.

"What about in porn? Don't you feel the same way?"

Spencer's eyes widened. "W-what?" He spluttered. "N-no! Well, I mean yes, but… I don't really… I mean not that often, so it's…" Spencer trailed off, frantically searching his brain for something to say or willing Derek to break his rambling, but he didn't and Spencer was left floundering.

"I don't really watch it that often. At least not like a normal… single male would. I mean I don't _own_ any… It's technically not the same thing and… I don't even rent it… I just… what I mean to say is…"

Derek's hand was suddenly in Spencer's hair and the younger couldn't have escaped the searing mouth that crashed into his if he wanted. Derek's lips were soft and demanding but Spencer was so confused he really didn't focus on them.

"Wha?" He asked as Derek pulled away from him.

"You have the softest mouth."

Spencer blushed, but his eyebrows knotted together. "I'm really confused about what's going on."

Derek sighed and pressed pause on the movie before running a hand over his face. "I am too. Sorry, I didn't mean to just _do_ that. I was going to work up to it but…"

"Wait, huh?" Spencer's mind was working too fast and simultaneously too slow to understand what was happening.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but you are gay right?"

Spencer nodded slowly, his mind too preoccupied to work out whether he should answer truthfully or not.

Derek seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh good. For a second there I thought I was way off base."

"Hold on, are _you_ gay?" Spencer asked incredulous.

"Bi, actually." Derek said almost proudly. "I prefer women to men, but there's something about you I can't shake, Spencer."

The younger was taken slightly aback. Sure, men and women had liked him before, and he'd had his fair share of emotional or sexual relationships, but for someone like Derek Morgan to want him just seemed nuts.

"Me?"

Derek grinned. "Yeah, you. You're the only one in the room genius."

"Yes I know that but… Why? What about me?"

"I don't know," Derek smiled. "It might be your contagious smile or those perfectly straight teeth. It might be that blush you get or the way your hips sway when you walk. Maybe it's the fact that you know everything or that you're just a sex-scandal waiting happen. Maybe it's just those looks you give me from behind long-lashes, but all I know is that I can't take my eyes off of you, and I don't want to."

Spencer just sat there, speechless. What could he say?

_Tell him how you feel._

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"Look, I sorry if I upset you or-"

"No, it's not that." Spencer pushed his hair behind his ear. "I just, why would someone like you; someone with a body and smile like Derek Morgan, have any interest in me?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I?"

"Because I'm flawed," Spencer shrugged.

"I'm flawed too." Derek retorted and Spencer had to shake his head.

"No, you're not. Not only are you simply the most caring and considerate person I've met but you're charming and funny and you make everybody feel good. You're the best looking guy I've laid eyes on, but it's like you don't know it. You're just sexy."

There was a silence and Spencer watched as Derek chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"I'm sexy?"

Spencer nodded, feeling that goddamn familiar heat rise in his cheeks.

"Well, thanks." Derek grinned leaning forward and cupping Spencer's face. "But you're beautiful."

The blush grew and Spencer was having hard time looking at Derek.

_You always look away from the eyes of people you're attracted to._ Spencer noted.

He tried to keep his breathing steady as he felt Derek's eyes burn into him and he tried to keep it steady as Derek's hand wrapped around the back of his neck. He tried so hard to keep it even as he saw Derek lick his lips out of the corner of his eye but as soon as he saw Derek leaning in, his breath quickened.

The lips that collided with his were smooth and Spencer found his eyes closing slowly, savoring the flavor and texture of the sensitive skin against his. It wasn't long before Spencer parted his lips, letting the kiss become deeper. When Derek didn't make any further movement, Spencer stuck his tongue into the older mans mouth just hear him elicit a groan. He roamed Derek's mouth with skilled precision and tangled their tongues together before drawing away, taking Derek's bottom lip gently in his teeth just to mold their mouths together again.

"Damn," Derek whispered, pulling back briefly. "Where'd you learn to kiss?"

Spencer blushed. "I have a bit of an oral fixation."

"Meaning…?"

"I love my mouth and I've learned to manipulate it in ways that most people don't." Spencer looked away and brushed his hair from his face. "It also means I love your mouth."

"Mine?"

Spencer nodded, licking his lips and staring at Derek's. "The way you talk is enchanting and sometimes even the way you eat. It has a million different expressions and as of the last few minutes I can clarify that it's amazing not only to look at but to feel as well."

"Feel away then,"

"Don't mind if I do." Spencer breathed before wrapping his arms tightly around Derek's neck and crashing their lips together again. The slighter man shifted to that he was in Derek's lap and moved his mouth down his jaw and neck.

"Spencer, where are we taking this?"

"Where do you want it to go?" Spencer murmured, still licking and sucking.

"I had intended on telling you how I felt and having to work a few things out…"

"Like what?"

"I… uh…" Derek seemed to be having trouble focusing on anything but how good Spencer's mouth felt. "I don't know… how you felt?"

"Well, we've established that now, have we not?"

"I guess we have." Derek laughed.

"So, what else is there to talk about?"

Derek gulped. "How far this is going,"

Spencer pulled back to look Derek in the eyes.

"How far do you _want_ it to go?"

Derek seemed to think about it. "No farther than you want to take it I guess."

"Derek," Spencer lowered himself to Derek's eyes level. "Tell me what you _want._" Spencer ground his hips down to emphasize what he was saying and Derek gasped at the friction and grabbed Spencer's lower back.

"I want you."

"Take me then," Spencer smiled and rejoined their lips.

Derek responded hungrily by wrapping his hands around Spencer's neck and pulling him closer. Spencer moaned quietly and fisted Derek's shirt.

"You're so hot," Derek mumbled.

Spencer worked his mouth to Derek's ear, leaving a wet trail before pressing their cheeks together and nipping at Derek earlobe.

"Want to see how hot I can get?" He whispered huskily.

Derek could only gulp and nod, completely turned on by Spencer's forwardness.

The younger agent ground his hips down again, shimmying against Derek's groin and making him moan. Spencer ran a hand down Derek's chest and stomach until he reached his crotch and began palming his through his jeans.

Derek's eyebrows knotted together and he whimpered slightly.

"Feel good?" Spencer coaxed.

Derek bit his lip and nodded. "So good,"

Spencer reattached their lips and worked Derek's shirt up slowly with one hand, making sure to stop at Derek's nipples to rub and tease.

"Mmm," Derek groaned into his mouth.

Spencer had Derek's shirt off quickly and Derek didn't hesitate on working Spencer's sweater vest off and button's loose. Once all of them were undone, Spencer stood off Derek.

"Pants off now," He commanded taking his own off but leaving his boxers and unbuttoned shirt on. He started walking form the room and Derek made a noise of confusion.

"Stay, I'll be back." He kept walking. "And take your boxer's off too." He threw over his shoulder.

Derek had barely gotten his underwear off when Spencer returned holding something in his hand.

"We're gonna need this pretty soon," He smirked, holding the small pink bottled lube he'd bought up and Derek couldn't help but smile.

Spencer set the lube on the coffee table and was quick to climb back into Derek's lap.

"Miss me?" He teased and Derek pulled him down for another searing kiss to relight the fire they'd just had. Spencer held his neck while Derek grabbed the skinny boy's ass and rutted them together.

Spence moaned and followed Derek's movements, angling for the sweetest friction. Both of their breathing picked up pretty quickly and they had to break apart in order to continue.

Derek couldn't look away as Spencer's face contorted in pleasure and bliss as he humped against him, causing both of them to gasp out. The younger wrapped a hand around Derek's arousal and began pumping in time with their movements.

"Nnngghh!" Derek moaned and closed him eyes.

Spencer kept his hand moving but stopped his rocking and Derek opened his eyes to see Spencer looking at him wickedly.

The lithe man wriggled down Derek's body until he was in the floor in between Derek's legs. He pushed Derek's legs farther apart and lowered his head to lick a stripe up his cock.

Derek's breath hitched and Spencer smiled before suckling a bit of Derek's head.

"Oh god, so good,"

Spencer kept his hand wrapped around Derek's base and slowly guided the dick into his mouth, keeping eye contact with the other.

Derek watched, fixated, as his cock was pulled slowly in and out of Spencer sweet, supple, pink lips while his cheeks hollowed and eyes darkened with lust. Spencer guided his head to the side of his mouth and Derek watched his dick stretch the skinny boy's cheek. The actual picture seemed obscene, but Derek had never felt more turned on.

When Spencer deep throated him, taking him farther into his throat than he'd ever been with anyone else, Derek almost lost it then. He could feel Spencer's throat contract as he swallowed around him and the heat was almost too much to bear.

"Stop," Derek panted. "I'm gonna… stop."

Spencer did as told and his mouth came off of Derek with a satisfying pop.

"Just as well," Spencer said standing and ridding himself of his shirt and boxers. "I want you in me, now."

Derek's cock gave a twitch at the words and the sight of Spencer's slowly revealed skin.

"So beautiful," Derek murmured, reaching out and grasping one of Spencer's hip bones. It was a little funny to watch him blush and squirm and replace the cocky, confident sex kitten.

"Thanks," He smiled before regaining some of his composure. He picked up the unopened lube and put it in Derek's hand, before straddling his hips again.

"I want you to finger me." He said quietly.

Derek gulped and was quick in opening the tube. He squirted a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers and then slowly reached between Spencer's legs until he found his entrance.

Spencer moaned quietly as Derek's first finger slipped in rather easily. He moved his digit in and out slowly and watched all the different faces of pleasure Spencer made.

"Feel's good." Spencer smiled.

Derek added another finger and Spencer whimpered, not out of pain. Derek rotated his fingers and pushed them in fluidly before guiding them out slowly.

Spencer began lifting and lowering his weight and Derek could help but feel massively turned on by the sight of Spencer fucking himself on Derek's fingers, simpering at the stimulation.

Spencer had to adjust o the third finger, so Derek held still for a moment, feeling the muscles around him relax be fore continuing. When Spence began repeating his finger fucking motions, he closed his eyes. Derek waited until he was on his way down before twisting the digits just so.

"Ah!" Spencer's eyes flew open and his breath quickened. Derek did it again.

"Holy shit! Mmm!"

"You like that?"

"Yeah," Spencer breathed and so Derek did it again. Spencer's back arched towards him and his eyes screwed shut as he grit his teeth. The younger man grabbed the lube off the couch and filled his palm before gently slicking Derek up, who hissed at the contact.

"Need you in me," He panted. "_Please,_"

Derek removed his fingers and Spencer whimpered at the loss.

"Pretty boy?"

Spencer looked at Derek.

"Yeah?"

"This… this is real right? This isn't a one time fuck, is it?"

Spencer bit his lip and blushed. "_I_ don't want that. Do you?"

Derek shook his head. "I want you to be mine."

Spencer nodded and then slowly impaled himself onto Derek until he was completely seated, making the older man groan.

"And now I'm yours,"

Derek clasped Spencer's ass and began rolling is hips slowly. Spencer sighed happily before lifting himself and then letting himself drop again. The friction was delicious and both of them moaned loudly.

Spencer was quick to grab the back of the couch, giving him better leverage so he could lift and lower himself without too much strain. Derek helped him out by placing one of his hands on Spencer's back. He could feel the genius' spine contract with every upward motion and Derek put their lips together again. They seemed to be oozing passion at that moment and Derek was convinced they could make millions as porn stars.

"So tight," Derek moaned into Spencer's mouth. "So tight, so perfect,"

Spencer hummed in agreement and moved one of his hands to Derek's neck, attempting to pull him closer then he already was, as if he wanted to make their bodies one as he rolled and rutted his hips up.

"You tasted so good," Spencer panted, pulling away to make eye contact with Derek while still moving. "When you were in my mouth, you tasted delicious."

Derek groaned and smashed their mouths together again and Spencer was enthusiastic n returning the kiss.

Derek pumped his hips up, loving the insane sound of _slap, slap, slap_ as he and Spencer connected and rubbed over, and over, and over again. Between that and the keens Spencer was making, Derek was sure he was the happiest man on the earth.

Quickly Derek grabbed Spencer's ass, steadying him so as not to break contact, and moved so that Spencer was now underneath him, wanton and flush against the leather of the couch. The younger man gave a noise of surprise but gasped as Derek rammed his prostate head on.

"GAH! Oh! Right there! There!" Spencer clasped Derek's neck. "So good! Oh _god!_"

"Beautiful, so fucking gorgeous." Derek grunted. Pistoning his hips in and out again and again, holding onto Spencer's hip for dear life as he felt the inevitable creep up on him.

"So close, baby boy. You've got me on the edge."

"Touch me, Derek." Spencer moaned and Derek was happy to wrap a hand around the other's throbbing erection, especially when he made the sweetest noise in the back of his throat, a noise Derek didn't even know could come from someone like Spencer.

Derek felt Spencer's legs wrap around his waist and pull him closer, giving him an even deeper access that made them both moan. Spencer grabbed one of Derek's ass cheeks in each and began pumping him in and out, while lifting his hips with every forward thrust.

Derek loved the look of utter bliss on Spencer's sweat dampened face. He had hair clinging to his forehead and his breathing was uneven. His pupils were blown so wide that Derek couldn't see the deep brown any longer, and his lips were parted in the most perfect way, revealing a pink tongue.

"I'm so close," Spencer whined and Derek redoubled his efforts on Spencer's cock while the other bit his lip.

"So good, oh god, this is… I'm gonna… I'm… Oh! Derek! Mmmmahh! Fuck!"

Spencer came in long ropes of white, crying out and clinging desperately to Derek's ass. His orgasm made him tighten deliciously around Derek and the older man pumped six more times before releasing inside of the limber body.

"Spence! Oh! OH! AHH!"

Spencer welded their mouths together as Derek finished the last of his orgasm. They both caught their breaths before Derek made to move off, but Spencer held him tightly.

"Don't go. Not yet. I want to feel you for a little while longer."

Derek nodded and laid himself gently on top of Spencer, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"That was so good," He breathed and he felt Spencer nod.

"And now we can have it whenever we want it."

Derek laughed and looked up. "I'm going to like taking you at work." He joked.

Spencer nuzzled their noses together. "If that's what you want."

"Seriously?" Derek asked, incredulous.

Spencer laughed. "I'd love it. Workplace sex could be _very_ hot between you and I."

Derek kissed Spencer's lips. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too, Derek." Spencer smiled.

They stayed like that for a little while before Derek spoke.

"Let's go get cleaned up." He said as he slowly removed himself from Spencer's heat.

Spencer whimpered at the loss. "Alright," He agreed and stood with Derek.

"Hey, Spence?" Derek asked as they began moving towards the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"What's Garcia going to think when you show her the gay lube that's been used?"

The blush that spread across Spencer's cheeks was adorable and Derek couldn't help but to think: _Mine; all mine._

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Hope you did, cause it was fun to write!<strong>

**Stay awesome, you guys, stay awesome.**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


End file.
